Memories of a Strategist
by Angeowyn
Summary: Le vieil homme y avait longtemps réfléchi. Coucher ses mémoires pour qu'on le retrouve son vrai lui et qu'on apprenne à le connaitre loin de ses prouesses de guerre, d'Harry Potter, de sa couleur de cheveux ou des préjugés nourris à son égard.
1. Chapter 1 : Août 2068

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, baignant le bureau d'une douce lumière. Un rossignol avait regagné son nid perché sur une branche non loin de là. Il chantait joyeusement son bonheur de regagner ses pénates. Devant la fenêtre, des gerbes de jasmin s'agitaient délicatement au gré de la petite brise qui s'était levée. La maison se situait à la campagne au milieu des champs de blé et d'arbres en tout genre. Ce n'était pas une imposante demeure mais elle était suffisante à leur bonheur et à ceux de leurs enfants avant qu'ils ne décident à leur tour de battre de leurs propres ailes. C'était une bâtisse de taille moyenne dans le style Tudor qu'ils avaient acquise dans le Dorset. Une de ses façades donnait sur une falaise et la mer. La jeune femme qui s'y était installée avec son époux avait littéralement craqué sur cet endroit et sa tendre moitié s'y trouvant lui aussi très bien, lui avait donné sa bénédiction pour en faire l'acquisition. Depuis, ils y vivaient ensemble.

Les derniers rayons donnaient au secrétaire en bois d'acajou des reflets mordorés. Attablé à celui-ci, un vieil homme s'était assoupi. Son thorax se soulevait à intervalle régulier tout comme son menton posé sur sa poitrine. Bien que les printemps se soient succédés en laissant leur trace indélébile, son visage, serein et détendu, avaient gardé de sa gaieté d'antan. Des éclats roux tantôt foncés tantôt clairs, vestiges de sa jeunesse passée, brillaient dans sa chevelure grise. Devant lui, sur son pupitre, un jeu d'échec qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, attendait visiblement que son propriétaire reprenne la partie qu'il avait commencée avec son épouse un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Celle-ci l'avait vu lentement dodeliner de la tête. Contrairement à son caractère d'autrefois, elle avait mûri et vieilli aussi. Aussi ne l'avait-elle pas rappelé à l'ordre se contentant de le regarder dormir tendrement pendant quelques instants avant de quitter discrètement la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Les heures avaient passés et il était toujours assis là les traits amplis d'une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait qu'en privé. Car elle était revenue, voir si tout allait bien, s'IL allait bien. Une séquelle de la guerre sans doute. Bien qu'elle lui ait souvent assuré avoir vaincu ses craintes les plus profondes, ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La guerre les avait marqué tout les deux, les forçant à grandir plus vite que leurs condisciples et à vivre de douloureux moments. Cependant, les instants qu'ils avaient partagés par la suite, avaient adoucis leurs blessures.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage du vieil homme lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa tendre moitié se poser sur sa joue. Surprise, elle lui tapota avec affection l'épaule, son rire cristallin emplissant le lieu jusqu'alors tranquille.

- Non mais vraiment !, soupira-t-elle mon époux,daignerait-il venir me rejoindre dans notre royal lit ?

Les traits de sa conjointe exerçaient toujours le même attrait sur sa personne. Son imposante crinière poivre et sel avait peut-être perdu de sa prestance de jadis mais ses yeux marron dégageaient toujours cette vivacité qu'il aimait tant. Après l'avoir embrassée à son tour, il lui assura qu'il viendrait sous peu la rejoindre.

Lorsque le lieu eut retrouvé sa pérennité, il sortit d'un tiroir un carnet en cuir marron.  
>Cela faisait longtemps qu'il y pensait. Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Après tout, les biographies le concernant étaient légions alors à quoi bon consigner ses mémoires ?<br>Peut-être parce qu'il souhaitait donner un souvenir vrai, profond et sincère de sa vie, de ses rencontres, de leur amour et de leurs aventures. En bref, de ce qu'avait été sa vie sans chichi, sans mensonge, sans tabou. Juste lui tout simplement ! Il voulait montrer que loin de l'apparence de benêt ou d'immature qu'il avait parfois revêtu, toute sa vie durant, il avait appris de ses erreurs et avait grandi. Ses erreurs tout comme ses réussites, il voulait tout conter. Pour qu'un jour, sa descendance ait un souvenir de son ancêtre. Que loin de ces biographies parfois douteuses ou hypocrites, ils puissent le retrouver, lui…


	2. Chapter 2 : Enfance

Inexistantes sont les personnes qui ont encore un souvenir de leur premier souffle. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Cependant, il y a de cela une trentaine d'années au moins alors que l'idée d'écrire mes mémoires me taraudait déjà l'esprit, je me suis rendu chez mes parents pour compléter mes souvenirs, pour ne rien inventer, ne rien laisser au hasard. J'en ai également parlé à deux de mes frères : Bill et Charlie. Ils étaient les plus vieux de notre fratrie et j'en déduisais donc qu'ils avaient conservés le plus de souvenirs.

Une effervescence régnait dans la chambre numéro trente-cinq, section pédiatrie de Ste Mangouste lorsque je suis né… . Avant-dernier né d'une fratrie comptant déjà cinq frères. Maman avait été quelques peu déçue lorsque son médicomage lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait encore une fois un garçon. Mais bien vite, ses sentiments avaient rejoint ceux de mon père : un nouvel enfant allait arriver et embellir leur quotidien. Nous n'avions jamais été bien riches comme le disaient si bien les Malefoy. Néanmoins, je me souviens avoir entendu Papa nous dire, bien des fois, que les liens affectifs constituaient la plus belle des fortunes.

Maman se disputait plus qu'elle ne discutait avec notre oncle Bilius pour la désinvolture dont il avait fait preuve lorsqu'elle avait ressenti les premières contractions annonçant mon arrivée. Etant seule à la maison, Bilius avait eu la présence d'esprit de la mener jusqu'à Ste Mangouste en transplanage d'escorte. Le frère de papa avait une certaine propension à faire les quatre cents coups, il est vrai, mais on pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Après s'être occupé de l'admission de sa belle-sœur, il avait fait parvenir un hibou à Papa pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle à venir. Celui-ci était arrivé dans le quart d'heure suivant laissant encore une fois aux bons soins de son frère, ses cinq fils restés sous la surveillance de son aîné.

L'accouchement fut plutôt aisé. Il faut dire qu'après les cinq précédents, Maman en avait vu d'autres. A ma sortie, j'étais resté d'un étrange calme, parait-il. Mes parents en avaient d'ailleurs été terriblement inquiétés, compte tenu du caractère de mes cinq frères. Les médicomages avaient fait ce qu'il faut pour que je prenne ma première goulée d'air mais ce n'était que lorsqu'on m'avait posé sur le ventre de Maman que j'avais poussé mes premiers vrais hurlements à leur grand soulagement.

J'avais passé quelques jours dans une sorte couveuse pas très sympathique loin de ma famille. Je n'étais pas seul et papa m'a dit être souvent venu me voir. De tous les bébés, je paraissais le plus calme mais aussi le plus étonné. En effet, je semblais m'étonner des mouvements des compagnons m'entourant au grand amusement de papa bien sûr qui trouvait cela fort divertissant selon ses propres dires.  
>Maman, malgré l'effort, ne tenait plus en place à l'idée que je la rejoigne enfin. La fatigue qu'elle éprouvait ne l'empêchait pas de s'activer dans tous les sens pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur mon prochain retour dans sa chambre. Maman avait cette propension à être entière. Une fois l'orage passé – où ici la déconvenue de mon sexe -, elle retrouvait sa bonté naturelle et son esprit protecteur à l'égard des siens.<p>

Papa raconte souvent à qui veut l'entendre – et notamment à mes propres enfants - que j'étais un admirateur inconditionnel de son visage. En effet, l'apparition de ses traits simples et apaisants suffisait, d'après lui, à me calmer. Avant de finir sur le ventre de ma mère après l'accouchement, il m'avait soulevé au dessus de son visage et m'avait murmuré un « Bienvenue parmi nous, mon bonhomme ! ». Ma réaction avait, toujours selon ses dires, été un grand étonnement encore et toujours. C'était d'ailleurs une grande source de sourires pour lui et ma mère que ma perpétuelle surprise devant la vie qui m'attendait.

Lorsque j'avais regagné la chambre de ma mère, une foule s'y tenait. Aussi à peine avais-je eu le temps d'être déposé dans mon petit lit aux côtés de celle qui m'avait permis d'être là que j'en ressortais et passais de bras en bras. Le premier à m'étreindre avait été mon père encore une fois.

- Tu vas rencontrer de nombreuses personnes aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, tu ne retiendras certainement pas d'eux leurs noms ou leurs visages mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bien assez de temps pour apprendre à les connaitre quand tu grandiras alors laisse le temps faire.

Après une brève embrassade, il m'avait passé à son frère, Bilius. Son visage était empli de fierté. En effet, lorsque l'infirmière avait demandé mes prénoms, mes parents avaient décidé d'un commun accord de me donner en second prénom celui de notre oncle sans qui Maman n'aurait jamais vu Ste Mangouste ce premier mars-là. Il m'avait serré contre lui avant de me passer à un petit garçonnet de neuf ans, mon frère aîné : Bill.

Ce jour-là, Bill s'était aventuré dans le terrain vague avec Charlie. Ils s'étaient longuement amusé tout deux tantôt en jouant à cache-cache ou en se chamaillant. Aussi le visage de mes deux frères aînés était-il recouvert de traces de boues essuyées à la hâte et de quelques griffes. Papa disait souvent qu'après lui, Bill avait également eu un pouvoir apaisant sur ma personne. Celui-ci avait été heureux d'accueillir un nouveau frère sur lequel il espérait pouvoir veiller comme sur les précédents. Bill a toujours eu cet esprit protecteur envers nous. Il était l'aîné et de par ce fait, veillait sur nous comme un gobelin sur son or. Loin de considérer cela comme un devoir ou une corvée, c'était un réel plaisir pour lui que de jouer le second de papa.

Après avoir quitté les bras de Bill, je fus passé à Charlie. Brusque mais franc à sept ans à peine, celui-ci s'était laissé docilement conseiller par Papa pour me prendre sans me faire le moindre mal. Il m'avait regardé attentivement, m'observant sous toutes les coutures avant de sourire : avec le temps, un nouveau coéquipier de Quidditch viendrait grossir leur équipe. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir bientôt jouer avec ce petit frère si curieux de la vie et l'émerveiller devant les histoires de dragons qu'il aimait lui-même tant.

Charlie m'avait rendu à papa qui m'avait à son tour présenté aux plus jeunes Weasley : Percy, Fred et George. Les deux derniers avaient des frimousses joviales mais déjà pleines de malice. Ma taille les intriguait : ils s'attendaient déjà à un garçonnet de leur taille et pas à une toute petite chose. Ils voulaient me toucher, me serrer dans leur bras, voir comment je réagissais. Percy, leur avait barré rapidement le passage à toute tentative d'approche sur ma personne sous le regard amusé de nos parents. Les jumeaux éloignés, il s'était penché avec curiosité vers moi, ses lunettes grossissant avec effroi ses yeux. Papa m'avait raconté que pendant longtemps la seule vue du visage de Percy me faisait pleurer. Peut-être était-ce dû à cela… Qui sait ?

Lorsque tout le monde avait eu fait ma rencontre, on me replaça dans mon lit aux côtés de ma mère. Fred et George continuaient de tourner autour de mon landau mais la présence de Bill et de papa non loin les dissuadait de toute quelconque tentative. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, Maman m'a raconté que j'avais longuement pleuré. Dès que ma voix s'était fait entendre entendre, elle m'avait alors pris contre elle. Elle avait tenté de me rassurer en me chantonnant diverses mélodies. Maman n'était pas douée pour le chant, c'était un fait indéniable. Sa voix était plutôt bourrue. Cependant, ses berceuses avaient de doux accents que peu auraient pu soupçonner. Son action était loin d'être portée par un quelconque regret d'avoir pendant quelques instants été dépitée de ma future naissance en tant que sixième garçon de la fratrie Weasley. Non, elle avait juste souhaité m'apaiser, me montrer qu'elle était là pour moi et qu'elle le serait toujours malgré les bons ou les mauvais moments qu'on traverserait. Parce qu'elle était ma mère et que j'étais son fils. Bien sûr, je ne me souviens pas de ce moment, c'est elle qui me l'a raconté. Mais quand j'y repense, il est vrai qu'elle a toujours été toujours présente dans les bons et moins bons moments de ma vie : la mort de Fred, mon mariage avec Hermione, mes craintes en tant que père,… Toujours elle a été là pour m'encourager, moi comme mes frères, pour me soutenir ou bien pour me remettre sur le droit chemin comme ça a été le cas avec la beuglante.  
>Pendant la première année de mon existence, j'ai vécu dans la même chambre que mes parents. C'était un lieu très rassurant pour moi comme pour mes parents compte tenu des frères que j'avais. Au fond, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants juste très turbulents si on excepte Percy qui déjà à l'époque jouait à régenter ses aînés comme ses cadets. De par ce fait, il était souvent la victime des facéties de Fred et de George que Bill et Charlie tentaient de réfréner avant que Maman ne doive s'en mêler. Et quand elle intervenait, c'était souvent très effrayant. Autant sa voix pouvait être très câline quand elle nous lisait une histoire avant de dormir autant pouvait-elle revêtir de terribles intonations qui faisaient frémir quiconque se trouvant à proximité. Mes frères étaient toujours très affairés autour de moi. Fred et George me divertissaient généralement n'osant faire de moi la proie de leurs jeux. Charlie passait de temps à autre sur la journée me voir me racontant des histoires de dragons en les illustrant de ses figures. Bill prenait soin de moi et veillait à mon bien-être tandis que Percy surveillait l'accès à ma personne. Bien qu'aillant chacun un caractère différent, Papa et Bill partageaient de nombreuses similitudes : leur bonté, leur douceur et leur esprit protecteur. D'ailleurs, Fred et George se réfugiaient souvent à ses côtés lorsque notre père était absent et qu'ils avaient à subir les colères de l'inénarrable Molly Weasley.<p>

Un an après ma naissance, ma mère attendit son dernier enfant : la fille qu'elle avait tant désirée. Elle n'en fut pas pour autant moins présente auprès de nous.

L'année de mes deux ans, je fus envoyé dans la chambre de Bill. A cette occasion, papa m'offrit une peluche. C'était un ours au pelage brun et aux regards doux que j'adoptai dès les premières minutes. Papa pensait ainsi adoucir le fait que notre précieuse petite sœur avait pris la place que j'occupais dans la chambre de nos parents lorsque j'étais arrivé au Terrier. Ginevra que pour des raisons évidentes de prononciation, nous avions raccourci en Ginny… C'était Bill qui en avait eu l'idée. En effet, le prénom de l'unique fille de notre famille étant terriblement compliqué à retenir et à prononcer pour les plus jeunes, il avait opté pour ce diminutif que tout un chacun pouvait dire.

Ginny était… C'était une curieuse petite chose qui attrapait le doigt du premier venu et le mordillait allégrement en nous jetant un regard si perçant qu'on aurait juré voir maman s'y être réincarnée.

Ce fut cette année-là que Bill reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard et je me retrouvai à nouveau seul à occuper cette chambre. Bill revenait pour Noël ainsi que pour les grandes vacances. C'était également un correspondant fidèle et régulier. Il n'y avait pas un seul samedi où il ne nous envoyait pas une lettre collective à nous, ses frères. Mes parents en avaient également une. La nôtre était gardée par Charlie bien que Percy eût voulu avoir cet honneur. Il nous la lisait chaque matin et répondait dans une longue missive où chacun nous avions l'occasion de nous exprimer, Charlie écrivant pour ceux qui ne le pouvait pas.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à jouer au rez-de-chaussée non loin de l'âtre qui avait été entourée de protections avec le plus grand soin. Ginny était aussi une source de distraction. Elle avait de grands yeux marron si clairs qu'en un seul coup d'œil, son humeur du moment nous était livrée. Son babillement interminable nous faisait souvent rire mais aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, ses yeux étant devenus colériques, il disparaissait.  
>Charlie aussi nous distrayait beaucoup, Fred, George &amp; moi. Il s'était fait un point d'honneur à adoucir l'absence de Bill. Aussi, les après-midi maussades, nous racontait-il des histoires emplies de dragons et de puissants sorciers capables de les amadouer sans leur faire le moindre mal.<p>

L'été lorsque Bill revenait, nous jouions avec la Souaffle sur la terre ferme, tous ensemble. Nos aînés nous faisaient des passes en prenant en compte nos âges et nos aptitudes. Des escapades dans le terrain vague étaient également prévues. Ce n'était que lorsque je faisais une sieste l'après-midi que Charlie et Bill partaient voler sur nos balais de fortune, Percy n'aimant guère cette pratique.  
>Chaque fin d'été était attendue avec peur par les cadets. En effet, la rentrée approchait et nos aînés un à un ne tarderait pas à partir. Lors de la seconde année de Bill, Charlie soupira de ne pas pouvoir déjà le rejoindre. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux les escaliers aux humeurs changeantes et la forêt interdite remplie de créatures magiques. Chez nous, il n'y avait que des gnomes … Rien de bien folichon, reconnaissons-le.<p>

A trois ans, je vis à son tour, Charlie partir pour Poudlard avec Bill. Je me retrouvais donc avec mes trois derniers frères et notre sœur. Celle-ci n'étant que d'un an plus jeune que moi, nous jouions souvent ensemble.  
>Ce fut cette année-là que je développai l'une de mes plus grandes peurs : les araignées. Fred avait obtenu de notre oncle Bilius pour leur anniversaire, un balai-jouet. C'était le trésor de Fred qui passait ses journées à califourchonsur celui-ci volant à travers la maison et exacerbant la patience de maman. Lorsqu'il l'avait déballé, Ginny et moi en avions bavé d'envie. Fred parlait déjà de suivre nos frères lors de leurs vols en été. Depuis Fred se pavanait allégrement sur son jouet. Seul George avait droit de l'utiliser. George … Son frère jumeau à qui il pouvait tout passer.<p>

Aussi lorsqu'une fois, il quitta son précieux balai pour suivre maman faire des courses, Ginny et moi nous sommes introduits dans sa chambre pour essayer l'engin. Papa était au rez-de-chaussée en train de bricoler une invention Moldue. Très maladroitement, j'étais monté dessus sans réellement savoir comment l'utiliser. Oh, bien sûr, j'avais déjà vu mes frères s'envoler mais n'avait jamais réellement essayé moi-même. Le balai décolla du sol doucement et je pus voler en cercle. Désireux de voir l'effet que cela faisait de voler à l'extérieur, j'étais discrètement descendu avec mon butin et sorti au dehors. Ginny continuait de regarder. Elle voulait l'essayer aussi dès que j'aurais fini mon test à l'extérieur. Elle ne le put pourtant jamais …

Ce jour-là, le vent soufflait légèrement mais beaucoup trop fort pour qu'un malheureux balai-jouet puisse résister. A peine avais-je décollé que le balai s'était fait emporter alors que je tombais au sol. Il était allé s'encastrer un peu plus loin dans le mur de la remise. Papa, alerté par les cris que poussaient Ginny, était accouru et rapidement mesuré l'ampleur des dégâts causés : j'étais égratigné aux genoux et le balai était, lui, hors d'état de marche, fiché dans le mur de notre remise. Papa ne se mettait que très rarement en colère mais lorsque c'était le cas, elle pouvait se révéler très effrayante. Hors là, c'était le cas. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il avait entendu sa fille crier. Nous fûmes, l'un comme l'autre, punis. Lorsque Fred revint avec maman, son regard exprima toute la haine qu'il éprouvait. J'étais alors assis sur les jambes de papa, tenant dans mes bras, mon ourson en peluche préféré. La punition que me réserva mon frère fut bien plus grande que la colère de ma mère : il changea mon ourson en énorme araignée. Et avant que nos parents aient pu faire quoique ce soit il était parti, furieux, dans sa chambre tandis que je poussais des hurlements frénétiques, l'arachnide blottie contre moi.  
>Il fallut plus d'une heure pour me calmer et me convaincre que mon ourson ne se transformerait plus en cette horrible créature. Et malgré cela, ce fut avec une grande appréhension que j'acceptai de le reprendre et de dormir avec. Fred avait été disputé mais ne contrôlant pas encore sa magie, mes parents étaient inquiets à l'idée qu'il ne recommence.<p>

Les jours suivants, l'humeur de mon frère fut exécrable. Il me boudait et George, par solidarité, faisait de même. Cependant, tout comme maman, leur colère et déconvenue passait rapidement, une fois leur vengeance prise. Ainsi du jour au lendemain, petit à petit, redevinrent-ils les frères que j'avais toujours connus.

Bien que m'ayant traumatisé, cette mésaventure m'apprit à respecter les biens d'autrui. Oh bien sûr, il m'arriverait encore d'envier un ami ou un frère pour un bien qu'il viendrait qu'acquérir mais je ne m'aventurerais plus jamais à le lui emprunter sans son autorisation explicite.

Dès l'âge de six ans, Maman nous instruisait, nous apprenant à lire, à compter et bien d'autres choses. C'était assez ennuyant quand on a passé les six premières années de sa vie à ne faire que jouer, jouer et encore jouer. S'amuser était bien plus passionnant que d'apprendre à compter. Maman se révéla être une institutrice sévère mais juste. Elle nous encourageait lorsque nous faisions des efforts mais nous punissait aussi vite si on déviait du droit chemin.

Petit à petit, la maison se dépeupla : mes frères partirent les uns après les autres pour Poudlard, nous laissant avec une envie de plus en plus grande de les rejoindre.

Un an après l'entrée de Percy, ce fut Bill qui en sortit. Dès lors s'imposa dans mon esprit que jamais la fratrie Weasley ne serait réunie toute ensemble à Poudlard pour partager des cours. Ce fut un élément source de peine pour moi : j'avais toujours rêvé à Poudlard en compagnie de Bill et de Charlie et je ne me voyais pas y aller sans eux.

Lorsque Fred et Georges y entrèrent, ils ne vécurent qu'une année auprès de Charlie. Sa perte ne les marqua pas plus que cela. Et bien que leur absence lorsque mon tour viendrait me chagrinait toujours, je me plus à espérer qu'il y aurait de nombreuses aventures qui m'attendraient avec mes compagnons de chambre pour me distraire et effacer leur compagnie.  
>Contrairement à Bill, Percy n'envoyait des lettres qu'à nos parents. Lorsque Fred et George le rejoignirent, il rallongea ses lettres pour faire part des prouesses de ses deux cadets qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de gérer malgré l'interposition constante de Charlie pour les couvrir. Ces lettres faisaient généralement l'inventaire des bêtises de la semaine des jumeaux : introduction dans le bureau de Rusard, escapade nocturne, farces dans les escaliers tournants du troisième étage.<p>

Au cours des années où je vis mes frères s'en aller et revenir, je les vis tour à tour devenir préfet, préfet-en-chef ou même membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Chacun de mes frères sans exception avait atteint un poste envié et était apprécié auprès de ses condisciples. Je me demandais souvent quelle place il me serait réservé à moi… Que pouvais-je occuper pour à mon tour entrer dans la lumière et vivre loin de leurs ombres ?


	3. Chapter 3 : les années Poudlard

Coucou !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la biographie de Ron corrigé par ma béta de choc, Eanna. Comme toujours ce chapitre a été diffusé en priorité sur HPFanfiction. C'est beaucoup plus simple que FFnet pour moi =p  
>Sinon que dire ? Hum… Que je n'ai toujours pas eu de retour, c'est triste. = Cela dit j'espère que cela plait tout de même aux quelques personnes venant à me lire ! Et bon, je ne vais pas faire le truc du « Si je n'ai pas X reviews je ne poste plus na ! », c'est purement puéril.

Bonne lecture !

Être le sixième garçon d'une même fratrie n'a pas que des avantages d'autant plus lorsque l'on fait partie d'une famille plutôt pauvre. Vous savez le sixième, c'est celui qui hérite de la vieille baguette du frère passé avant lui ou alors des vieux livres quand ce n'est pas carrément de l'animal de compagnie. En plus de cela, vos prédécesseurs ont déjà récolté tant d'éloges pour des prouesses diverses qu'il ne vous reste que très peu voire pas de domaines dans lequel vous pouvez vous illustrer.

Aussi, bien que l'idée d'enfin me rendre à Poudlard m'ait, tout d'abord, séduit et rendu euphorique, je me suis bien vite rendu à l'évidence: je serais toujours comparé à mes frères passés avant moi. Bill avait été Préfet et Préfet-en-Chef tout comme Percy. Charlie avait joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch vu son grand talent en la matière. Et enfin, Fred et George se faisaient remarquer pour les nombreuses farces et attrapes qu'ils exécutaient ou mettaient au point pour amuser les autres. J'aurais pu devenir membre de l'équipe de Quidditch mais n'égalant pas le talent de mon aîné, je n'aurais eu de cesse d'y être comparé. Cela eût été pareil si j'avais marché dans les pas des jumeaux… L'allégresse avait rapidement cédé la place à une sorte d'amertume. Pour tous, je ne serais que le petit frère des Grands Weasley ayant précédemment fait leurs preuves au sein de l'établissement.

Une certaine crainte m'habitait aussi. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George et Percy avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor. La qualité de cette maison était le courage. Or je ne me sentais pas particulièrement et outre mesure, courageux. C'était donc une source d'anxiété mais aussi d'espoir à la fois, que je ne sois pas envoyé dans la maison des rouge et or. De l'espoir, oui, vous lisez bien. Car au sein d'une autre maison, je pensais pouvoir faire mes preuves loin de l'ombre de mes frères.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le quai de la gare de Londres ce 1er septembre-là et que je vis mes frères passer les uns après les autres par le portail, une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Et si moi, je ne passais pas et restais coincé de l'autre côté ?

Maman se tint à mes côtés attendant que tous ses fils exception faite de moi, soient passés. Un flot constant de paroles s'échappait de sa bouche mêlant les conseils aux réprimandes d'avoir l'air si négligé avec ma tache sur le nez.

C'était là que je le vis pour la première fois. S'avançant timidement sur le quai parmi la foule de navetteurs et poussant son charriot devant lui, il paraissait perdu et anxieux tout autant que je l'étais alors. Ses vêtements tout comme son allure paraissaient aussi négligés que les nôtres si pas plus. On était bien loin du célèbre sorcier vêtu de pied en cape et beau comme un dieu. Celui qui allait devenir mon meilleur ami n'était pas laid, loin s'en faut, mais lors de sa première apparition, il me sembla si proche de ma situation que quelque chose en moi fut rassuré.

Après avoir vu Fred passer le portail, il s'avança, hésitant, vers nous. Il était nouvel élève à Poudlard lui aussi et ne savait absolument pas comment se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾. Maman lui expliqua gentiment le procédé avant de lui proposer de passer devant nous ce qu'il accepta. Nous le suivîmes et je pus heureusement passer le portail avec brio. Fred et George accoururent nous apprendre que celui qui nous avait précédés était en fait le célèbre Harry Potter. Je fus étonné : peut-être que mes frères se trompaient. Lui, Harry Potter ? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Harry Potter avait triomphé de Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Comment ce gars petit et maigrelet nageant dans ses vêtements et sans prétention aurait-il pu être ce si célèbre sorcier ?

Je pense qu'au fond de moi à ce moment-là, j'espérais qu'il ne fût pas cette célébrité parce qu'il m'avait semblé amical et que s'il était vraiment celui dont mes frères parlaient, il aurait sans doute de meilleure compagnie que celle d'un Weasley, pauvre de surcroît.

Une fois monté dans le train, j'ouvris le premier compartiment qui me sembla moins rempli que les autres et me retrouvai face à lui. J'appréhendais qu'il ne m'affirme être en effet, celui-là même que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit. Pourtant en engageant la conversation, je fus bien vite détrompé. Harry… Mon meilleur ami ne se sentait pas le moins du monde particulier. Il avait découvert quelques bribes de son passé voilà quelques jours et l'admiration qu'il provoquait lui était égale. Il trouvait même cela à la limite du compréhensible. Le monde sorcier lui était inconnu et c'était avec bonheur que je me sentais utile à lui expliquer diverses petites choses. Pouvoir montrer des choses au si célèbre Harry Potter, quel luxe ! Ce sentiment s'estompa vite.

Durant le trajet alors que nous conversions allégrement, je me pris à sincèrement souhaiter être dans sa maison. Pour pouvoir apprendre à le connaitre, non pas pour son nom, juste pour sa personne fort agréable. Une autre personne, par contre, m'insupporta dès son arrivée. Petite, hautaine et dotée d'une indomptable crinière, mon cauchemar résidait en deux mots : Hermione Granger. Son unique passion semblait être de dévorer tout livre disponible et encore inconnu. Ce 1er septembre 1991, alors qu'elle avait découvert son statut un peu moins de deux mois plus tôt, elle semblait déjà connaitre sur le bout des ongles l'entièreté des livres du cursus et même plus encore.  
>Au fond, Hermione était loin d'être si ennuyeuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air et j'avoue l'avoir, au premier abord, bien mal jugée même s'il faut reconnaitre qu'elle pouvait être insupportable parfois. Cela dit, il fallut attendre fin octobre pour que je fasse cette découverte.<p>

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Poudlard, nous fûmes tous poussés voire entassés dans une minuscule pièce contigüe à la Grande Salle où nous serions répartis par maison. Mes frères m'avaient raconté plusieurs versions de la répartition. Percy avait affirmé que nous étions jugés par un être hors pair et hors du temps. J'avais dès lors imaginé une créature énorme si ce n'est féroce qui se dresserait devant moi pour me juger à la manière des anciens dieux égyptiens. Bill m'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, quoiqu'il arrive, je réussirais l'épreuve… A l'évocation du mot épreuve, une énorme pierre s'était abattue au plus profond de mes entrailles. Cela ne s'était guère arrangé lorsque Fred et George, toujours heureux de se jouer de moi mais le plus sérieusement du monde, m'avait parlé d'un combat contre un troll.  
>Alors que je me trouvais dans cette petite pièce, leurs propos me revinrent et de l'anxiété me gagna. J'en fis part à mon compagnon. Bien sur, lui, il saurait quoi faire. Après tout, n'avait-il pas vaincu Lord Voldemort ? Nos discussions dans le train nous emmenant vers l'établissement n'avaient pas encore fait leur chemin dans ma tête et je m'idéalisais toujours le grand et célèbre Harry Potter. Pourtant Harry… Harry savait encore moins que moi ce qu'il conviendrait de faire et nous sourîmes devant l'absurdité de la situation d'un possible test face à un troll. Poudlard était une école qui se voulait ouverte à tous. Pourquoi ferait-elle passer un test si dangereux à de tout jeunes sorciers venant à peine d'acquérir une baguette ?<br>Derrière nous, Hermione qui n'avait rien perdu de mes propos, espérait vaguement avoir assez lu ou suffisamment compris tous les sorts pour pouvoir les reproduire face à un troll. Elle était pourtant loin de se douter de ce qui se produirait deux mois plus tard…  
>Alors que nous attendions toujours, un jeune garçon identifiable entre tous grâce à ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et à son nez pointu, vint se placer face à nous flanqués de deux autres gamins, ses acolytes sans doute. La présentation n'était pas nécessaire me concernant mais conscient qu'Harry ne le connaissait sans doute pas encore, il s'identifia comme l'unique fils d'une des plus prestigieuses familles de sang-pur, les Malefoy. A ses côtés de se tenaient Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, ses deux sbires qui protégeaient sa faible personne.<p>

Me regardant de haut en bas, il ne lui fallut que quelques dixièmes de seconde avant de me reconnaitre comme un Weasley. Un air de profond dégoût passa sur son visage avant de redevenir aussi impassible qu'avant. Il tendit la main à Harry, l'invitant à faire partie de son groupe.  
>Encore une fois, je fus surpris, celui qui allait devenir mon meilleur ami déclina l'offre, affirmant avec aplomb qu'il avait déjà trouvé les amis qui lui fallait et que l'aide de Malefoy ne lui était pas nécessaire. Un immense mépris se peignit sur le visage de son opposant. C'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être repoussé et négligé. Nous ne sûmes jamais ce qu'aurait fait Malefoy ce jour-là et pourtant, par la suite, Harry et moi échafaudâmes, en riant, de nombreuses hypothèses. En effet, le professeur McGonagall interrompit notre échange : nous pouvions enfin passer dans la Grande Salle.<p>

Dans celle-ci s'étendaient quatre longues tables représentant chacune une des quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Face à elle, se dressait l'unique table des professeurs occupée en son centre par le directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Aucun troll ne s'élevait menaçant devant nous et je surpris à la table des Gryffondor, un sourire complice entre les jumeaux devant mon air visible de soulagement. Non, à la place, se dressait un petit tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé. Celui-ci se craquela, entonna une chanson et lorsqu'il eut fini, le professeur de Métamorphose nous appela un à un.  
>Sans grand étonnement nous vîmes, Malefoy, Goyle et Crabbe finir à Serpentard. C'était une tradition que de passer dans cette maison pour ces familles. Nous fûmes par contre beaucoup plus surpris par l'admission d'Hermione Granger chez les Gryffondor. Que faisait donc cette fille assoiffée de connaissance à Gryffondor ? Elle aurait plutôt eu sa place à Serdaigle !<p>

Bientôt ce fut le tour d'Harry qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.  
>Gryffondor… Avant de rencontrer mon meilleur ami en devenir dans le train, je m'étais promis de tout faire pour me différencier de mes frères et pour cela, je ne souhaitais pas finir chez les rouge et or. Cependant, outre le fait que je souhaitais être avec Harry, cette journée m'avait montré qu'un nom ne fait pas toujours tout. J'étais un Weasley certes mais j'étais Ronald Bilius Weasley et pas mes frères. Je ferais donc mes propres preuves auprès de la maison qui m'accueillerait.<p>

Lorsque je fus appelé, c'est extérieurement et visiblement stressé que je m'approchai du Choixpeau. Une fois posé sur ma tête, je fus surpris par la voix que j'entendis. Je semblais être le seul à l'entendre au vu du regard interrogateur que le professeur McGonagall me lançait. Si les déclarations du Choixpeau étaient entendues de tous, elle n'aurait pas eu pareil regard. Cet aspect confidentiel me plut et me rassura quelque peu.

Oh un Weasley !, s'exclama le Choixpeau, Dans quelle maison vais-je te mettre ? Hum… Tu me sembles loyal et entêté. L'ombre de tes frères te pèse mais tu aimerais faire tes preuves et Gryffondor a regagné à tes yeux de la valeur. De plus, tu sembles avoir plus de courage que tu ne le crois, je le vois, c'est certain. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à Serdaigle ?

Intérieurement, je me mis à penser très fort que non, je ne voulais pas aller à Serdaigle mais à Gryffondor parce que j'avais des choses à voir là-bas, des frères à égaler et un ami à retrouver. Lorsque la directrice des Gryffondor m'enleva le chapeau de la tête, je fus surpris. Je n'avais pas prêté attention au choix final du Choixpeau, tellement absorbé comme je l'étais à l'idée de le convaincre que Gryffondor était le meilleur choix pour moi. Et il l'était effectivement.  
>Un grand brouhaha s'élevait justement de la table des rouge et or. Je m'avançai vers elle et m'y assis aux côtés de Harry.<p>

Brièvement je crus voir de la fierté passer sur le visage de mes frères, Fred et George. Lorsque j'en reparlerai, bien des années plus tard, à George, celui-ci gardera le secret que son autre moitié aura déjà emmené dans la tombe.

Il fallut attendre le soir du 31 octobre pour que je daigne enfin, reconnaitre et comprendre le caractère de ma future moitié, Hermione. Je n'avais pas compris jusque là qu'elle ne lançait pas des remarques à la volée pour nous blesser. Non, elle souhaitait juste affirmer qu'elle valait autant que nous tous. Oui, Hermione qui était un véritable livre de connaissances craignait de ne pas avoir sa place parmi nous.

Ce soir-là, nous étions dans la Grande Salle, réunis pour célébrer Halloween. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais été odieux avec elle me moquant volontairement et méchamment, je dois le reconnaitre, de son attitude. Elle était donc partie se réfugier dans les toilettes pour y pleurer tout son soul. Ce qu'elle comme nous n'avions pas prévu était l'introduction d'un troll spécifiquement dans le couloir où se trouvaient lesdites toilettes où elle pleurait. Le professeur Quirrell était venu nous en avertir et Harry s'était proposé de s'éclipser pour aller la récupérer et l'avertir. En cours de chemin, nous avions croisé ledit troll et fort fiers de nous-mêmes, nous l'avions enfermé dans une pièce, sans doute une salle de cours vide.

C'était sans compter sur la chance légendaire qui accompagnerait à partir de ce moment-là notre trio. En effet, Hermione avait justement choisi cette pièce qui était loin d'être une classe abandonnée, pour s'y réfugier. Finalement nous l'eûmes notre troll à combattre. Bien malgré nous cela dit. Nous nous en sortîmes relativement bien pour des première année incapables de lancer le moindre sort de défense. Notre équipe naquit ce jour-là sans besoin de mots, d'excuses ou d'explication.

Cette année-là comme les années suivantes, nous fîmes face aux problèmes que chacun de nous rencontra, plus particulièrement Harry, il est vrai. Nous étions une équipe soudée et complémentaire. Hermione était la sagesse, Harry la mise en pratique et moi, j'étais juste présent à leurs côtés pour les soutenir, les rassurer, les détendre au besoin également sans forcément faire le clown, je vous rassure. J'étais tout au plus quelqu'un de très observateur à mes dépends généralement puisque j'étais le premier à voir venir les monstres et araignées en tout genre.

Certaines biographies nous rendent aussi actifs les uns que les autres. Or nous étions une équipe et chacun avait un rôle bien défini. Sans l'un de nous, les autres n'avançaient pas, c'était une évidence souvent prouvée. Oh bien sûr, nous ne restions pas ensemble pour cette raison, que du contraire ! Nous formions une unité et nous nous apprécions les uns les autres énormément.

Jusqu'à notre sixième année, nos sentiments évoluèrent bien que chacun n'interprétât pas toujours de la bonne manière. Nous nous disputâmes parfois et chacun d'entre nous commit des erreurs.

La plus regrettable de ma part fut ma jalousie mal placée en quatrième année. On peut aussi considérer le fait de sortir avec Lavande comme de l'imbécilité quand on y regarde bien aussi. Non sérieusement, Lavande était quelqu'un de bien, un poil pot de colle mais c'était son caractère et au fond, je n'ai de mauvais souvenir en sa compagnie que le surnom idiot qu'elle m'avait attribué « Ron-Ron ». C'est d'ailleurs un sobriquet très prisé par Hermione et Rose lorsqu'elle souhaite me taquiner.

Mais revenons à mon erreur en quatrième année. Harry avait été désigné comme champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers par la coupe et j'avoue pendant quelques temps, avoir éprouvé une forte jalousie à l'idée d'avoir été mis à l'écart par mon meilleur ami, celui en qui j'avais la plus grande confiance. Au fond, je savais pertinemment qu'Harry ne m'avait pas trahi mais comme tout le monde, j'ai mon orgueil. A cette époque, j'ai été pris d'un doute. Et si en fait, nous n'étions pas une équipe mais juste un cerveau et un meneur ? Si en fait, je n'étais qu'un suiveur tout simplement juste bon à suivre – forcément – et à applaudir les prouesses des deux autres ? Si en fait, j'étais le seul à les considérer comme extrêmement important à mes yeux ? Bien sûr la réalité était toute autre. Nous tenions vraiment beaucoup les uns aux autres et j'étais loin d'être un suiveur. Quelque part, je tempérais les deux extrêmes qu'étaient Hermione et Harry. J'apportais mon aide autant qu'eux et contribuait également à nos victoires.

Lorsque j'étais adolescent, j'ai souvent considéré les épreuves morales ou physiques que nous avons vécu tous les trois comme ce qu'elles étaient : des épreuves. Pourtant en y repensant attentivement maintenant, je me rends compte qu'elles n'ont fait que nous renforcer et nous préparer aux obstacles que nous rencontrerions lors de notre septième année que nous ne ferions pas…


End file.
